In order to carry electronic products, the current electronic products generally equipped with batteries so that the electronic products could be charged via the batteries at anytime and any place. For the environmental protection and the practicability, rechargeable batteries become the mainstream in the current market. There is a variety of rechargeable batteries depending on different materials used. Batteries with crystal lattice type are widely used on a variety of electronic products.
When batteries with crystal lattice type started to be used, parts of crystal lattices in the electrodes may be occupied by conductive ions or parts of crystal lattices are embedded with conductive ions even though the batteries are used normally. This situation will hinder other ions moving to the other crystal lattices of the electrodes and decrease the efficiency of ion diffusivity. If the situation remains for a period of time, the crystal lattices may even collapse. As a result, the storage capacity irreversibly decreases and the lifetimes of batteries are decrease.